


Worth the Wait

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: A post-Endgame fixer upper written for Delta’s birthday. Happy Birthday, my dear friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeltaS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeltaS/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Kim J for the wonderful beta.

Chakotay stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Gretchen. “Good evening.”

“Ah, Chakotay. There you are. Just in time for dinner.”

“Thank you, Gretchen but, please, I don’t want to put you to any trouble. I can just wait for Kathryn in the living room.”

She turned carrying two plates and offered him one. “Nonsense. It’s a no fuss meal – stoat on toast.”

As hard as he tried, Chakotay couldn’t stop the look of horror-tinged surprise from spreading across his features. He knew that Gretchen Janeway was a renowned traditionalist – an attitude and lifestyle he greatly admired – but he drew the line at eating the local wildlife.

“Stoat on toast? It sounds… interesting but I’m afraid I’m a vegetarian.” He grimaced. “Sorry.”

Gretchen chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t panic. I’m not really going to feed you a giant rodent. It’s what the Janeways call leftovers. I’ve just reheated yesterday’s vegetable curry. You’re safe.”

Shoulders sagging in relief, Chakotay took one of the plates and after an apologetic smile, followed Gretchen out onto the veranda. “Thank you, it smells delicious.”

“It should. It’s your recipe.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, rather pleased with the idea that Kathryn would give her exacting mother one of his recipes. If that wasn’t a vote of confidence, nothing was.

Quickly placing his plate on the table, he moved behind Gretchen’s chair and held it as she sat down before he took the seat opposite. Looking up, he met her calculating gaze.

She nodded sagely. “Thank you. You’re definitely a gentleman – Kathryn wasn’t wrong about that.”

It was something of a backhanded compliment and he wondered what she thought Kathryn _was_ wrong about.

Gretchen Janeway was a tough ‘crowd’ and no pushover but she was a straight shooter. Like mother, like daughter it seemed and Chakotay rather enjoyed the challenge.

Smiling warmly, he draped his napkin across his lap, picked up his fork and began to eat. It was delicious – better than his – which shouldn’t have surprised him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, listening to the sounds of the evening and the quiet rustle of the trees. The sun had set; there was still a tinge of dark blue across the horizon but overhead the stars were beginning to emerge from the darkness. His gaze was drawn skyward and he tried not to sigh.

He knew Gretchen was watching him. Chakotay could feel her eyes on him and lowering his gaze, he gave her a half smile before concentrating on his meal once more.

“You miss it?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Gretchen looked towards the night sky and then back at Chakotay. “Space, out there. You miss it.”

This time it was a statement, not a question.

There was no point pretending, so Chakotay answered truthfully. “Yes, but not the Delta Quadrant or space so much. I miss Voyager.”

“Kathryn says the same thing.”

“Really?”

“You’re surprised?”

“Yes… a little. For seven years, she was solely focussed on getting home; I just assumed that Voyager and space would be the last things she would miss.”

“Space has nothing to do with it.”

Chakotay’s fork was halfway to his mouth but came to an abrupt stop. He placed it back on his plate, wiped his mouth with his napkin and looked up. “Nothing?”

Gretchen shook her head. “She misses you, Chakotay.”

“I miss her too.” He smiled kindly. It was the truth but it there was so much more to it than that.

“I don’t think you understand. She _really_ misses you and invited you here today to speak to you about it.” Gretchen frowned. “It’s a shame she’s been held up at headquarters.”

Chakotay wasn’t sure if he should allow hope to worm its way inside his heart or if Gretchen was reading more into Kathryn’s actions than her daughter intended.

* * *

It had been a tough couple of months since their return. The debriefings had been arduous and often times harrowing. Rehashing some of their less-than-stellar moments had opened old wounds and exposed emotional injuries that had never been given the chance to heal. He figured that confronting these issues was probably a good thing in the long term but it had been hard going. Counselling sessions had been strongly recommended for all the returnees but unsurprisingly, very few of the crew had taken Starfleet up on the offer and Chakotay understood why.

There really wasn’t anyone who could properly understand their predicament. How could they? What the Voyager crew had experienced was unique in every way. The counsellors had no point of reference with which to deal with the repercussions suffered by a group of people who’d been thought of as dead for almost four years, who then reappeared out of nowhere long after most family and friends had come to terms with their loss. To add to the nightmare, they’d arrived back on Earth a lifetime before they were expected, again surprising loved ones, many of whom had moved on with their lives. Being a ‘ghost’ wasn’t easy and for many, staying close to their Voyager crewmates was the only way they could cope with the strange in-between world to which they’d returned.

None of that, however, had diminished what they’d achieved. To have traversed that treacherous quadrant entirely on their own – and survived – was a feat of endurance and courage that was unsurpassed in Starfleet history. It was truly amazing and it had all been Kathryn’s doing. She’d guided them through that unknown space, refusing to take no for an answer and only on the rarest of occasions losing hope. They couldn’t have done it without her leadership, not that they would have wanted to try. His heart swelled as his thoughts took him back to Voyager’s Bridge and Kathryn standing straight backed, jaw set with steely determination as she came to blows with yet another belligerent Delta Quadrant alien.

Before he knew what was happening, all the love he’d held inside for all those years suddenly surged towards the surface. His chest felt tight, his skin tingled but it also felt so right.

He looked up to meet Gretchen’s knowing eyes. She smiled. “Ah, now you understand.”

He nodded once. “You won’t be surprised, then, to know that I love Kathryn?”

There was a gasp from behind him and Gretchen’s smile widened as her eyes darted past his shoulder. Chakotay spun around to find Kathryn standing in the doorway, her eyes wide as she stared at him.

“Kathryn!” Chakotay rose from his seat.

She visibly swallowed before offering him her hand. “Chakotay, you made it.”

“Yes.” He took her hand and held it between his.

“Sorry I was late.”

Her hand was still in his as he smiled. “That’s okay. I’ve been having ‘stoat on toast’ with your mother.”

Kathryn frowned. “Mother!? I hope you explained.”

Chakotay grinned. “Yes, she did, although there was some initial confusion.”

Gretchen rose from that table and shrugged. “We’ve had a nice time getting to know one another. He’s a fine young man, Kathryn.”

Chakotay watched Kathryn’s eyes widen and the slightest tinge of a blush begin to seep up her neck. She withdrew her hand from his. “I’m aware of that.”

“Good.” Gretchen leaned into Kathryn’s personal space. “Then let’s not have any mishaps this time, hmmm?”

Kathryn’s eyes narrowed but her voice was tinged with amusement. “Thank you, Mother. Noted.”

“I’ll just pop these things in the sink while you show Chakotay around the farm, then I’m having a nap.”

Kathryn frowned. “But you never…”

Gretchen’s glare was enough to stop Kathryn in her tracks. “Okay, nap.”

Chakotay was impressed. Gretchen’s glare was even scarier than Kathryn’s and that was saying something.

He made a mental note never to cross Gretchen Janeway; the outcome would undoubtedly be grim. It was obvious that Kathryn hadn’t come by her tenacious and steely character by chance.

“Thank you for dinner, Gretchen.”

“You’re most welcome, Chakotay. I’m sure I’ll see you soon.” Her warm gaze shifted from him to Kathryn and her eyes narrowed a fraction.

Apparently, no words were necessary to convey her meaning and, before the door had closed behind her mother, Kathryn grabbed his arm, pulled him down the stairs to the backyard and led him over towards the barn.

She seemed keenly focussed on whatever she had planned for them. He just hoped that they would have an opportunity to talk while she took him on a tour of the barn and surrounding areas.

They entered the lofty structure and Chakotay was surprised to find that it wasn’t a ‘barn’ at all. It had been remodelled into a large open living area with couches and settees, entertainment equipment, a kitchen, and bedrooms on an open mezzanine level above them.

Kathryn let go of his arm and marched across to the replicator in the small kitchen. “I need a coffee. How about you?”

“A tea would be great. Thanks.” Chakotay looked around. “This is amazing, Kathryn.”

She turned back towards him holding their drinks and cast her eyes around the large room. “Yes, it’s great, isn’t it?  Mom had it redesigned when Phoebe and I were in our teens. It was our retreat; somewhere we could take our friends and make as much noise as we liked. Play loud music and have parties without driving Mom from the house.”

He nodded as Kathryn handed him his tea. “She was very accommodating.”

“Oh, don’t worry, there were strict rules and you’ve seen the glare. It was a brave person who crossed Gretchen Janeway. She was cruel but fair.”

Kathryn indicated that he should have a seat.

He sat and waited for her to sit next to him but she remained standing and began to fidget.

“Kathryn, are you all right?”

“Huh? Oh, yes. I’m fine.”

He gave her a look of disbelief. “I’ve heard that before.”

She huffed a small laugh. “True, it’s a bad habit isn’t it? But really, I’m fine; just a little confused.”

“About what?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Of course.”

“I’m confused about us.”

“Us?”

“Yes.”

Chakotay noticed that the conversation had spiralled down to single syllables and was likely to become one long silence if he didn’t do something. “You can ask me anything, Kathryn. What are you confused about?”

She stood straight and stuck out her chin. Chakotay had to stifle a grin. He knew that look and waited for the bombshell.

“Well, if I just heard you correctly, you love me. Is that correct?”

“Yes, absolutely.”

She took a deep breath. “Well, if that’s the case, why haven’t you done something about it?”

It was a valid question and he placed his cup on the table and shuffled forward to answer. “Well, while we were in the DQ there wasn’t an option. You made it clear right from the beginning that a relationship was out of the question and since we’ve been home, well… there have been other complications.”

“You mean Seven.”

“Yes but she’s only a small part of it. My relationship with Seven was doomed from the beginning…” He saw Kathryn open her mouth to disagree but he pre-empted her. “And yes, I know what the Admiral told you, but that was in her reality, not this one. I don’t love Seven and she certainly doesn’t love me.” He was glad to get that off his chest. “I’ve been waiting.”

“Waiting for what?” She looked genuinely puzzled.

“A sign from you that you’re ready to move on with your life.”

“A sign? What sort of sign?”

“I figured I’d know it when I saw it.”

“That’s a little vague, don’t you think.”

“It’s not science, Kathryn. It’s love.”

Kathryn nodded, her look pensive.

Chakotay watched and waited, then saw the instant the pieces all fell into place. She’d made up her mind about something and now nothing would deter her from her chosen path.

God, he loved that stubborn streak.

He waited for her to say something profound or move forward to touch him and give some indication of her decision.

She did none of those things.

Instead, she pulled her shirt over her head and began to undo the clasp on her pants.

“Kathryn?”

“If I’m naked, do you think that would qualify as a sign? I don’t want there to be any confusion.”

She kicked off her shoes and shimmied out of her pants. Chakotay stared, slack-jawed and wide-eyed, nodding slowly.

Her wry smile broadened into an amused one as she stepped in front of him in her bra and panties. Reaching toward him, with a finger under his chin, she lifted his bottom jaw and closed his mouth.

The snap of his teeth broke him out of his catatonia and he jumped to his feet. He’d been under the erroneous impression that he was the one navigating these choppy emotional waters but she’d proven yet again, that she was the one who had her hand on the tiller. He blinked at the thought; nautical metaphors aside, his mind began to spin off on a tangent, imagining her hands on other things.

Instantly aroused, he watched a slow grin spread across her face; she knew and she seemed pleased.

Taking a steadying breath, he gently rested his hands on her shoulders. The skin was soft and warm under his palms, and covered in a delicate smattering of freckles. He frowned; he hadn’t ever imagined those.

Noting his look, Kathryn glanced at her shoulder. “Something wrong?”

“Huh? Oh, no!”

“They’re just shoulders. Nothing special but a girl might start to worry if you keep looking at her like that.”

He shook his head and smiled. “Oh, they’re special.”

His fingers brushed lightly over pale but charming imperfections before sliding under her bra strap and pushing it down her arm. He leaned forward and kissed the small hollow under her collarbone and then the one at the base of her neck.

Her breath caught and her head tilted back; his smile broadened. She wasn’t as ‘in control’ as she appeared. He repeated his caress on the other side and watched as she shivered and a delightful spread of gooseflesh erupted down her arms.

He continued his slow but deliberate caresses, his mouth following his hands over her neck and shoulders. She began to move closer and he could tell that she was getting impatient and after taking a deep breath, she began to move things along at a faster pace.

She tugged his shirt out of his pants, made swift work of the buttons before shoving it over his shoulders and whipping it off his arms before she attacked the clasp on his pants.

“There’s no hurry, Kathryn.”

She stared at him. “You’re kidding right? For you maybe, but I’m dying here. I need you, now!”

Her words may as well have been a wrecking ball; they demolished his control in an instant and hauling her into his arms, his mouth crashed onto hers. Amid groans and gasps, they kissed – hard – and, grinding themselves against one another, they collapsed onto the couch, a semi-naked, writhing mass.

From there it all became a blur as they tore at their remaining garments; clothes and underwear tossed around the room while hands, fingers and mouths left warm, wet trails over every inch of exposed flesh.

Her skin tasted of her scent and it filled Chakotay’s mind; he was lost. His fingers danced across her body, inside and out, and each gasp and moan he dragged from her urged him on. He ground his hardness into her sex and she bit down on his shoulder before she arched beneath him, her head thrown back as she shuddered through her orgasm. As she juddered and thrust against him, he slipped inside her. The clamping tightness of her almost drove him over the edge, but he gritted his teeth and held her as she rode her climax to its shuddering end.

Taking a deep breath, she slumped back onto the couch and her eyes met his. “Oh my God.”

Chakotay was grateful for the reprieve but if she moved again, it was all going to be over bar the shouting. The tension must have shown on his face because her gaze softened and she reached for his cheek, stroking it gently as she studied him. Her eyes travelled from the lines of his tattoo, to his eyes, and down to his mouth. She traced their outline with her fingers but her look became serious as she leaned up to kiss him. With the movement, her inner muscles gripped him and he pressed deeper as her hips began to rock slowly.

She husked quietly. “I love you.”

They were the words he’d wanted to hear for longer than he could remember and with them, she’d once again shattered his control. His hand slid beneath her bottom to hold her tight against him as he began to thrust in a counter rhythm to the roll of her hips. He wanted to bring her to the brink again but he was fighting a losing battle with his own climax and his jaw set as it rolled up from his toes. His buttocks clenched, his rhythm faltered and as an added delicious torture, Kathryn tightened her inner muscles and moaned.

That was all it took.

In a series of driving thrusts, he groaned and emptied himself inside her as she arched her hips, her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers digging into his buttocks, their biting sting making him shudder and surge once more.

He finally collapsed, his arms tightly wound around her and her head tucked into his shoulder.

Once he’d gained his breath, he chuckled quietly and mumbled into Kathryn’s hair. “I just planned to talk.”

She huffed and mumbled back. “Complain, complain. There’s just no pleasing some people.”

He eased himself onto his elbows. “It’s okay. It saved loads of time and explaining. I’m convinced.”

“I thought you might be.”

“Did you plan this?”

“No. But when I saw you sitting there looking so earnest, I just couldn’t let another moment pass us by. Actions speak louder than words sometimes.”

“There are no words for that.”

She grinned broadly. “I can think of a few appropriate adjectives that might cover it, but that would be gloating.”

Chakotay couldn’t get enough of her and leaned down to kiss her again. He nibbled at her lips and dove for that spot behind her ear that made her quiver. As she pressed her lower body into his, he whispered in her ear. “Trust me, there are no words that do that justice.”

Kathryn sighed. “As long as I got my message across.”

“Loud and clear.” He smiled as he nuzzled her neck and kissed his way down to her breast to suckle her nipple for a moment before he kissed his way back to her mouth.

She was running her fingers through his hair as he kissed her and when he pulled back, she held his head still and met his eyes. “What should we do now?”

“I vote we do that again and again, until we can’t move.”

She laughed. “Thank you, Mr. Living in the Present. I meant, what should we do about us and the future?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“We love one another and we want to be together. I figure that the future is pretty much taken care of, don’t you?”

“I suppose when you put it like that…”

“Let’s not complicate things. We’ve had years of ‘complicated’. It’s time for simple.”

“Okay, I can do simple.” She wriggled. “I think.”

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead. Now about doing this again… Upstairs, the other couch, the entertainment unit…?”

Kathryn laughed.

It was a wonderful sound and Chakotay grinned at her. It worked to divert her from overanalysing the situation – something she had a worrying habit of doing.

This time she kissed him. “You’re going to be trouble, aren’t you?”

“Not as much as you are, that’s a given.”

“Hey!” She thrust her pelvis against him. “It’s bad form to insult someone when your penis is still inside them.”

Chakotay laughed and gathered her against him, swinging them into a sitting position, her legs straddling his lap. “Pillow-talk etiquette – I had no idea it existed.”

“Live and learn.” She grinned and began to undulate her lower body.

His grin faded as a look of delirious surprise took its place. Kathryn rotated her hips in small circles that did all manner of excruciatingly wonderful things to him. He gently gripped her waist, letting her set the pace and before long, they were both spiralling towards another orgasm. This time Kathryn held him through his climax, smoothing his hair and shushing him as he grimaced and strained before she joined him in a gentle come.

This time it was Kathryn who chuckled quietly, her head resting on his shoulder. “I can’t move. I’m so out of practice my body’s seized up.”

“It’s been a while for me too but as they say, perfection comes through repetition.”

“Sage advice but just for now, I’m going to have to move or my legs are going to be useless and you’ll have to carry me everywhere.”

“I’d do it.”

“I know and probably enjoy it far more than you’re supposed to but I’d prefer to get around on my own steam. Okay, here goes.”

She sat back and Chakotay had to smile at the way she looked. Her mouth was swollen from their kisses, her hair in a tangle and her makeup smudged. She looked beautiful. “Here, I’ll give you a hand.”

He held her firmly around the waist and lifted her up and off his lap. She took a moment to straighten. “Ouch. My body doesn’t bend like it used to.”

Chakotay could only stare. “Bent or straight, it looks just fine to me.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and slapped him gently on the shoulder. “Come on. We still have to do a tour of the farm. Mom will want to know what you think of the place.”

“I thought she was napping.”

“My mother never naps, so god knows what she’s up to.”

They dressed quickly and after a quick cup of coffee, headed out the door and followed a well worn path across the old yards to the creek and cornfields.

Chakotay draped his arm around Kathryn’s shoulder and she tucked herself into his side as they walked in the quiet of the evening.

A few minutes later, he dropped a kiss on her head as they stood looking back towards the lights of house. “Should we tell Gretchen about us?”

“I think she probably already knows. My mother doesn’t miss much and you’d already told her that you love me.”

He nodded slowly. “That’s one down, only a hundred and forty two to go.”

Chakotay watched her grin just before she wrapped her arms around him. “Mom just might have that covered as well.”

“Does that mean we can go back to the barn and take up where we left off?”

Kathryn’s eyes sparkled. “Maybe; but let’s go back to the house first before someone comes looking for us.”

They turned back and as they approached, Chakotay swore he could hear voices. As they rounded the corner of the barn, Tom Paris was standing with Gretchen on the veranda as B’Elanna sat in a rocker, nursing Miral.

Kathryn turned to him and grinned. “See, all taken care of.”

Chakotay had to hand it to the Janeway women, they were a force of nature. With Tom Paris in the know, the rest of the crew, even those on deep space missions, would have the news within the hour; the MIDAS array was probably being aligned as they were speaking.

“Ah, there you are, you two. We were just about to send out a search party.” Gretchen gave both of them a once-over and smiled happily.

Meeting Kathryn’s amused gaze, he shrugged. “You were right, she knows.”

She leaned up and whispered in his ear. “See, I told you. Never underestimate a Janeway.”

“Now, there’s an idea for another tattoo.”

Kathryn laughed and he revelled in the sound as she took his hand and tugged him towards the veranda.

With Kathryn’s hand tucked warmly in his, Chakotay took in Gretchen’s contented smile, Tom’s satisfied grin and B’Elanna’s happiness, and all he could think of was that it had been well worth the wait.

_fin_.


End file.
